


Gotta save the world

by MelodyPond1214



Series: SAVE THE WORLD Heroes UNITE [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Doctor Who, Heroes (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover Doctor who Heroes Flash Arrow, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyPond1214/pseuds/MelodyPond1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I created a character named Isabelle Meyer and that is because when Heroes came out i loved Peter Petrelli and in this story i am his Fiance YAY.This is my first story so please comment tips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worry

He still can't be honest I lay hoping that in the morning He'll be honest.But Peter is getting really good at hiding his scars.He hates the fact Skylar was the hero in our latest battle.I love him but he starting to put himself in danger just to prove to I don't know to me or to himself.My phone rings.I answer.'Isabelle?' Peter asks to check if I'm awake.'Yeah?' I answer.'Why are you still awake?' Peter asks .'Why are you?" I ask him.'I have to get up.' Peter says .'Hey it's 2 in the morning.'I say.'I have some errands to do.' Peter says.'Peter don't do what I think you're doing.'I beg.He gets up I could hear his bed creaking.'I know, you worry too much.I'll be fine.' Peter says.He sounds so sure it almost makes me believe him.He walks the door we live across the hall from hi he can't hide that from me.He kisses though the phone.'Love you.'Peter says.'When will you get back?'I ask him.'I don't know'. Peter says.He walks to the kitchen.I get up.'Hey please don't do that.You risk your life for a city that couldn't care less about the things you do.I say as he walks out of his apartment.'Time to go see Noah.'


	2. Chapel and Doctors.

~~ ~~ **I** **walk to the chapel where me and Peter will be married.I smile,he can't comprehend how much he means to me.**

**I open the door,two more weeks... Every night is more terrifying then the next.**

**I feel that he does love me but its been so long since he loved a woman.He doesn't mean to terrify me but he does so much.**

**I leave the chapel and go to the airport.Buy a ticket to Washington Dc for two hours from now.its only 5:00am.**

**I take out my phone dialed Peter's cell.'Hey nice to hear from you,I thought because of what happened in the morning it'd be a awhile so you'd call me.'Peter said though the phone.**

**'I am going to DC to see Noah wanna come?I'm still at the airport if you want to come.'I still have work sorry.Raincheck?'Peter says**

**'Yeah sure okay.'I say**

**'Love You.'Peter says.'Be careful.'I say.**

**He hangs up.I wander the streets of New York.Most 26 year olds would be horrified of the huge buidings they have a habit to make you feel small but in my life I am used to it.A man bumps into me.'Hey watch it!!'I say.''Sorry"The man said in a british accent.'What is your name.'He asks.'Isabelle Meyer.'I say.'Yours?'I ask.'The Doctor and this is Rose.'He says showing a blonde**


	3. Peter is what?????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylar found Peter lying in the street shot barely alive.

'Nice to meet you.'I say with my head in a different world. **What if he gets hurt after we get married?What if worse than just hurt.....**

'Did you hear him?His name is The Doctor.'Rose says not believing it.'Umm hold that thought.'I say as my phone stared ringing.

I check CALLER ID.Sylar was calling me.I answer.'What?I asked you not to call me.That was the deal i keep your number--'I say before ambulace sirens went though the phone.

'Peter i found him.He was shot.'Sylar says.'I'll see you at he hospital.'Sylar says.I run to the curb.'TAXI.'I yell.One taxi came right away.I open the door.

 **I should be angry at him I told him so,so many times.** 'Where to?'A familier voice says.'The hospital please.'I say.'Everything okay?'Mohinder says.

'No,Mohinder.Peter has been shot and I would like you to go faster because my fiance has been shot to be honest it doesn't even suprises me because I've been knowing this was going to happen.'I say. **I'm so confused.** In a couple of minutes we're at the hospital.

'Don't worry about the money just make sure that Peter is okay.'Mohinder says.'Thank you.'I say as I run in the hospital.I see Mrs.Petrelli.

'Where is he?!'I panic.'He is in room 132'Mrs.Petrelli says smiling.I go to the elevator.I find the room.Sylar is right out of the room.

'Thank you.'I tell Sylar.He noddes.I open the door.Peter is sitting up waiting.'Are you going to say I told you so?'Peter asks.

I run toward him and hug him.'I love you.So much.'I say.'I love you too.You were right.The people of this city couldn't care less about what I what I do but I--'Peter gets interrupted by my kiss.

'I don't care anymore.Just live.'I say as Claire walks in.


	4. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding gets postponed

'Hi,Claire.I'll leave you two alone.'I say after a long awkward silence.'No,I wanted to tell you both something.'Claire says.

'Okay.'I say.'Okay,I got your text to be your Maid of Honor--'The door opened before Claire could finish her sentence.

The nurse came in.'I must speak to you two.'The nurse says.'Claire can you please give a moment keep that thought.'Peter says.

'I'm sorry to interrupt but your test results came back.'The nurse says.'What test?'I ask.'My Mom wanted a full body scan to see what was hurt.'

'Your rib cage was severely injured.But that could be fixed with a little surgery.'The nurse says.'Okay,when is the surgery?'Peter says.

'The doctor,that does the surgery you need,is out of country,He'll be back next month.'The nurse says.'So we'll go home then come back next month.'Peter says.

'You can't.You have to stay here till the doctor comes back.'The nurse says.'But our wedding is in two weeks.'I say.'I'm sorry.'The nurse says as she leaves.

'I'm so sorry Isabelle.I'm so stupid.'Peter says.'No You're not.You are selfless.You don't care if you get hurt as long as other people don't get hurt.'I say.

'But I care if **You** get hurt.Man,I shouldn't have stepped in front of that bullet.'Peter says.'YOU STEPPED IN FRONT OF THE BULLET!?'I say as I jump to my feet.

 


	5. Lies and Who

'Sylar didn't tell you.Isabelle....'Peter starts.Claire walks in.'Is this a bad time?'Claire asks.'No,tell us what you were going to say.'Peter says.

'Ok,I got your text about me being your Maid of Honor,that is a huge honor and I need i place to stay.'Claire says.'You could stay with me.'I say.

'Thank you so much.It's just that my parents can't come and it's too expensive to just to send me.'Claire says.

'Yeah,No prob.'I say.'Isabelle don't you need to tell Claire something?'Peter says. **No I don't,you do,Peter.**

'No,but I am hungry I'm gonna go to the hospital cafeteria.Have fun.'I say smiling.I leave the room.I see Sylar.

'Sylar you forgot to tell me that Peter stepped in front of the bullet.'I say.'HAHA to think you could be a little more thankful.'Sylar laughed.

I hugged him.'I didn't know that you like hugging murderers.'Sylar says.'Please don't call me sylar I'm Gabriel Grey.'He says.'I am grateful but I'm worried about.'I say.

'I saw Peter step in front of the bullet it was so fast i didn't know what to do.I'm sorry.'Gabriel says.'WHAT?!'Claire yelled from the room.

'He deserves that.'I say.'I wish i had what you and Peter have.Maybe if I hadn't Elle....'Gabriel trailes off.Claire left the room.

I go in smiling.'Nice got what you want?Are you happy now?'Peter says.Peter stats laughing after I start.'It's so weird of how much I love you.'I say.

I sit on the bed right next to his feet.'I love you too.'Peter says.'I'll wait years to marry you,Peter Peterlli.'I say.

The nurse walks in.'No one likes the nurse who gives bad news.But I have good news there is a way that you could be married in two weeks.'The nurse says.


	6. Moving in Together?!

'Really?!'Peter squeled like a little boy.'Please explain.'I say trying not to laugh.'He needs someone to keep an eye on him so the only way that Peter can be discharged if you live with him.'The nurse says. 'Do you live together?The nurse asks.'No,we live across the hall from each other.'I say.'Are you kidding?Me and my boyfriend moved in together two months ago,we are the farthest thing from marriage.'The nurse says.She leaves.  
'Maybe she's right.We've been together for a long time it's about time we move in together.'Peter says.  
'Okay,yeah,let's move in together and Claire could take my apartment.'I say.

The next week was the most weirdly relaxed in my entire life.Between the move the buying the dress felt good,felt normal.

'Tomorrow,we get married but I fell like we've been married forever.'Peter says as i wake up.'Me too.'I say.

 

  
  



	7. Vows and Kidnapping

**I decided that instead writing my own vows I would sing a song about how much I love Peter.**

'I don't think Dear Future Husband is not really the kind of song that I want to sing at my wedding.'I tell Claire.

Peter walks in smiling.'Hi,Whatca doing.'Peter asks.'Give it up.'I say.'We're not telling which song I'm going to sing at the wedding.'I say.

'Come on.I really want to know.'Peter says whining.Me and Claire start to crack up laughing.'Well I have to go and make sure everything is in order at the chapel.'I say.I get off the bed.

'Ok,Love you.'Peter says.I grab my jacket.I get out the door and eavesdrop.'She doesn't know yet.'Claire tells Peter.

I go back in.'You were not suppose to tell him.'I say.'Were you--'I leave before Peter could finish.

I can hear them laughing.Someone comes from behind me and puts a cloth to my mouth and nose.'PPPPPPPPPEEEEETTTTEEEEERRRR!!!!!'I scream.

The last thing I see is Peter coming out of the apartment.


	8. New friends

All I see is dark and a man in green leather with a bow.'WHO ARE YOU!!!!!!'The man says.'Isabelle Meyer.'I say.'What are you doing here.'A blonde woman in black leather says kinder than the man.  
'I don't know one second I'm messing around with my fiance then someone came up behind me then next thing I knew I was here.'I say.  
'What's your Fiance's name.'A man in red leather.'Peter Petrelli.'I say.  
'Peter Petrelli filed a missing person report for Isabelle Meyer two days ago in New York.He went missing yeserday.'Someone says from behind them.  
'We need to let her go.'The man in the red leather says.'I am the flash.'He introduces himself.  
'I'm Black Canary.'The blonde woman in black leather.'I'm the Green Arrow.'the man in green leather says.  
'I'm Felicity Smoak.'A woman comes from the shadows.'We'll help you find Peter.'The Flash says.  
The lights come on.'We are going to do something we have never done before.'Green Arrow says.  
'My name is Oliver Queen.'The Green Arrow says as he took his hood off.  
'I'm Barry Allen.'The Flash says.'Laurel Lance.'The Black Canary says.  
'Felicity Smoak.'Felicity says.'What does Peter look like?'Oliver says.'Don't you have a picture of him?'I ask.  
'Yes,but we just need to make sure that you're not lying.'Felicity says.  
'Black Hair,Black eyes,his lip goes to the side when he talks,and pale skin.'I say.  
'That matches the description.'Felicity says


	9. Can strangers be known?

'So you're a forensic scientist I would of became that if my life wasn't so crazy.'I tell Barry.'In what way you seem to be completely normal.'Barry says.

'You have no idea.'I say.He points around to say "I think I would understand". I start to laugh.'Have you heard of Evos?'. I say.

'Are you one?'He asks. 'No but Peter is.And he tries to be a hero and I have to be here to tell him when he has had enough.He never pays attention.'I says.

Barry shows me the way out of the lair.'Felicity said she'll pay for a hotel room.If you are hungry there's a Big Belly Burger just around the corner.'Barry says.

'What is that?'I ask.'What is there no Big Belly Burger in New York?'Barry asks.'No.'I say as Barry starts to crack up.

Someone bumps into me.'Sorry.'A familiar voice says.'Wait come here.'I say.The man standes up stait. I stare at his face.

'Peter.'


	10. Chapter 10

**So Peter is alive and it has been two weeks since they found me.Barry and Peter are still don't like each other.**

**Surprisingly Peter and Oliver are really good friends for reasons I don't know.I got a job at a bar named Verdant I sing.**

**Peter's mom went missing a week ago so Peter has been way more protective of me.** 'Isabelle what are you doing.'Barry asks scaring me.

'JERK!!'I tell him for scaring me.'I am finding songs to sing at Verdant.'I say.'You sing covers?Like professionally?'Barry asks.

'Yep,Problem?'I say.'Nope.'Barry says.'Isabelle you are gonna be late.'Oliver says.'Yeah thanks for helping me.'I say.

'No problem.'Oliver says.'What songs are you singing tonight?'Felicity asks.'Chandelier by Sia and Elastic Heart by Sia Confident by Demi Lovato.'I say.

'Only?'Felicity asks.'Yeah,Barry disacted me but I might sing try by Colbie Caillat.'I say.'Do you know where Peter is?'I ask.

'He started already at the club.'Felicity says.'Thanks.'I say.I go up stairs then I get hit in the head with a baseball bat.

 

 


	11. Kidnapped Again?!

'Who is there?!Where am I?!'I panic.'Miss Meyer,Do you remember me?'The Doctor asks coming into my vision.

'Yeah you are The Doctor and you were with that blonde,right?You did this?!'I ask.'Yes I am very sorry.'He says

'Peter is better will find me and when he does he'll kill you.'I say.'Doubt that.'He says moving to the side scoffing.

I see Peter knocked out on the floor.'No what did you do to him?!'I ask.'Just knocked him out.'Rose says walking into my vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this chapter then completely forgot where I was going with it so I stopped sorry it was so short I will make the next chapter longer and soon.
> 
>  
> 
> -MelodyPond1214


	12. New Mission

'HOW DARE YOU!!'I tell Rose.'Isabelle?'Peter says groggily.'Thank You for joining us Mr. Petrelli.' The Doctor says.'Who are you?Where am I?'Peter says.'AGAIN!?'Peter says.'Yes, before we wanted to see your flaws.'Rose says.'It was you big surprise I just met you and you already kidnapped me twice. Record.'I say.'Why do you always know the bad guys?'Peter says.Rose unties me and Peter.I run toward Peter and hug him.'I'm so sorry.'The Doctor says getting closer.'Stay away from us.'Peter says.The Doctor obeys.'The world needs a heroes.'The Doctor says.That catches Peter attention. Peter winces. 'Are you okay?' I say.'My ribs..' Peter says. 'Hey are you okay??'Rose says.'His ribs aren't completely healed.'I say.The Doctor leaves the room.After 5 min of Peter wincing.I kiss him.'Promise me we'll get to go home soon.'I say.'You know I love you and I would lie to you but only to a certain extent I am not gonna promise.'Peter says as my heart starts beating fast.I place my head on his chest.'Take these pills.' The Doctor says giving Peter a bottle.'No thanks.'Peter says.I get them.'Please.'I say giving him some pills.'Isabelle..'Peter says. 'No Your in pain and I might not be your wife but you need these pills.'I say. He takes 2 pills.'And don't ever say that again. You are my wife even without a wedding but you are.'Peter says. 'I love you.' I say. 'Your devotion to each other will save the world.'The Doctor says. 'Go to London find Jackie Tyler and she'll know what to do.'The Doctor says. Peter passes out right before I do. I wake up at home next to Peter.


	13. Lies and Confusion

I look at Peter still prepossessing what happened last night. "That wasn't a dream. Was it?" He asks. "No. We were kidnapped then found then we made friends then we got kidnapped again. Now we're at home." I say as someone knocks. Peter gets up and opens it reveling  Sylar. "Hey. We're back." I sigh. "What do you mean? When did you leave?" Sylar asks confused, I get up and look at the date. "Peter. It's the same day I was kidnapped...." I say showing Peter the date. "How? We were gone for 2 weeks.." Peter tried to figure it out as Sylar looked at us like we were crazy. "Sy-- Gabe I swear we were in starling city." Peter says. "No. You weren't. I saw you yesterday." Sylar says. "No. I was with Barry yesterday." I say. "Who's Barry?" Peter asks. "Barry. Barry Allen. We met him 2 weeks ago." I say confused. "Two weeks ago I go shot." Peter lets out a weak laugh. I study Peter. That makes no sense. I see a note next to my bed and i begin to read:

_Dear Isabelle, This is from Peter._

_The doctor gave me a memory potion thingy to make me forget._

_I can't say why. It's up to you._

_With all my love, Peter_

I look at peter and hide the note. "What was that?" Sylar asks. Turning Peter's attention to me. "It's nothing." I say. I try to believe it Peter just smiles. He doesn't have mind reading anymore so it made it easier to lie. Sylar stared at me. He knew I was lying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long I've been busy.


	14. Goodbye Part 1

"I am starving. I'm gonna head out for food. I'll be back." Peter says giving a quick kiss and speeds off out the door. Sylar glared at me. "What?" I ask as causal I can. "I know you were lying a bout that piece of paper you read. I don't care if you lied to me but you lied to Peter. I know you would never lie to him unless..." He pauses. H studies me for a moment. I try to calm myself but my heart threatens to leap out of my chest. "You don't know anything. Sylar. I'm not lying. I love Peter I would never do anything to harm him in anyway." I say. What I said wasn't a lie. It was a half-truth. Sylar moves closer to me. "I know when people lie. Isabelle. Let me see the paper." Sylar glared. He always knows how to terrify me. "No." I say hiding how much fear I felt. "If you're not hiding anything then show me." He says. An unspoken threat lingered. I know what he's able to do to me. It frightened me. "Stop." Fear wrapped around the word I just said. "Why are you so scared?" He asks still glaring. I don't respond. "You're hiding something. Peter deserves to know." Sylar says. I can't stop myself. I slap him. "You don't know anything." I growl. Peter walks in. Sylar's face red from my hand. "What's going on?" Peter asks. "Nothing." I say quickly. "She slapped me." Sylar says simply. Peter's eyes burn holes in the side of my head (Not really). I turn to face Peter. "Why?" Peter asks gently. "He deserved it." I say. Sylar laughs coldly. "Really? That's the best lie you could scrummage?" Sylar asks me. "Peter. I'm not lying. He deserved my slap." Peter doesn't reply but looks at Sylar. "Leave." Is all Peter tells Sylar. Sylar nods and begins to leave. Peter turns to me his piercing dark brown eyes stare into my green eyes. "Tell me the truth. Please." Peter begs his voice laced with pain with a hint of betrayal. It hurts hearing it. My eyes fill with tears. "Peter. You wouldn't believe me..." I trail off my voice breaking. "Isabelle! You really lied? After all we've been though?! Just say it! Please.." He begs again more angry but also more pain. "You just don't remember..." I say offering the note. He takes it and reads it. He looks back at him. "I asked for the truth not a piece of paper!" He tosses the note to the side. Tears fall from my eyes. "I'm trying! But you won't listen me!" I say my voice filled with sadness and sincerity. "Stop it! Isabelle! Please stop with the lies." He say looking at me. He sighs and walks closer to me. I look at him tears still moving down my cheeks. He wraps his arms around me. and wipes my tears away. "I'm sorry." He says gently. I pull away. "You don't trust me." I say grabbing my jacket. "What are you doing?" His voice breaking. "I'm leaving." I say. He grabs my wrist. "Please, Don't leave me.."His lips at my ear. I tug my wrist away. "Why don't you trust me?!" I ask facing him. "I do trust you. I just..." He trails off. "You just trust Sylar more than me." I say. "No, That's not true. I.." He says trailing off again. I walk out the door. I hear Peter calling my name. I keep walking.


	15. Goodbye Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
> THEY ARE STILL TOGETHER

I run to my old apartment I open the door. Claire isn't home. I fall on the bed and cry. It hurts. I love Peter so much but I need him to trust me completely. Someone knocks I walk to the door tears still falling down my cheeks. I see Peter. He looks at me. "Isabelle..." He says wiping my tears. I push his hand away. "Please." He wraps his arms around my waist pressing his lips against me. I pull away but he pulls me closer still kissing me. He pulls away. "I'm sorry. Don't leave me... Not again...." He begs looking in my eyes. "You don't trust me. I need you to trust me..." I say pushing his body away from mine. "I do! Sylar plays with me and you. I don't........ I do trust you more than everything." He says pleading me to beileve him. "I love you. I trust you." He adds quickly kissing me again. This time I kiss back. He pulls away. "I'm hunggggggggrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy." He whines. I smile. "Okay, Baby." I tease. He laughs. I smile again. When we get to our apartment Peter's mother is there. I don't really get along with her. "Hello." She says kissing Peter's cheek she glares at me before kissing my cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness It's late and I'm sleepy


End file.
